


Getting Caught

by BeautyInTheLibrary



Series: Cats and Bats [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Catlad - Freeform, Catlad AU, Humor, M/M, Stray!Tim Drake, teenage fooling around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInTheLibrary/pseuds/BeautyInTheLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stray thought it was the perfect time to bring his little bird to his place, mama cat was out on her own job tonight and they had bizarrely gotten the blessing from the Bat...to a degree. What could possibly get in the way of a little vigilante romance? Plenty, it seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for the catching in the act side stories, but it came to me and I had to~ Enjoy everyone.
> 
> This is from the Fake to Make It story.

“So this is where you…” Robin grasped for the word, honestly he was still confused that this was happening.

“Where I live, yes. This is my apartment.” Stray finished for him, shaking his head in disbelief what a nervous bird he was being. “You are allowed to come in, you know.” He said, raising a brow at the young vigilante just standing out on his balcony.

“Right, I know.” Robin mumbled, stepping over the threshold into the rather well sized apartment. It was no penthouse or anything too fancy, but it was so classy. Just what he would expect from Stray, the high class cat burglar. “You don’t live with Selina?”

“Mama has her own place, I stay there some times, but I like my own space. Really we don’t stay one place very long, but this one is my favorite and we stay here together a few times too.” Stray explained, taking off his goggles and cat hood, shaking out his hair.

“Right…” Robin said, his boyfriend was a thief, always on the run. Sure knew how to pick them. 

“You are so tense.” Stray breathed in his ear, must have snuck up on him when he was looking around, Jason shuttered. Why did he like it when Stray did that so much?

“I-I’m not.” Jason stuttered. He could feel Stray’s body pressing against his back, nuzzling against his cheek.

“Relax, Birdie.” Stray hummed, playfully licking his cheek. 

“Are you like bathing me?” Jason tried to joke because he was starting to feel very hot and bothered.  
“I can if you ask nicely~” Stray teased, giving a leisurely lick up his neck, purring into his ear.

“You’re like twelve!” Jason stupidly blurted out, regretting it the instant it came out of his dumb mouth.

“Pfft.” Stray laughed in his ear, pulling away from him and turning Jason around. “I’m fourteen, actually.” His face was filled with mirth, which was a relief to Jason. 

“O-Oh…” Jason said. “S-Still…you’re a kid.” He wasn’t sure where he was going with this or why he kept going, but anything to distract Stray from how uncomfortable he was.

“So are you, Birdie.” Stray countered, kissing him chastely. “You are so cute.” He said adoringly, smiling softly and Jason was starting to see that there were differences between Stray and Tim, things he never got to see before.

“Yea, well, you’re cute!” Jason retorted, his brain was just not functioning anymore.

“Well you certainly got me there.” Tim laughed, taking Jason’s hand and leading him over the plush couch. “Here, let me just.” He said, unbuttoning Robin’s cape and removing it with deft movements. How was he so good at that? 

Tim threw it over the back of the couch like some throw blanket, after that he stole Jason’s gloves, tossing his own along with them on the coffee table. Then came that sly smirk, the one that set the hairs on the back of Jason’s neck on edge, cause trouble always followed that smirk.

He was right, of course, but he didn’t react fast enough to do anything about it and found himself flat on his back on the couch, luckily missing the head rest. Jason should have suspected something like this happening, but he really thought it would be a while longer.

“Stray, what the hell?” Jason’s breathing hitched in his throat when Stray crawled over him, looking much like the cat that cornered his prey.

“My pretty Birdie~” Stray sighed, leaning down to smother any more questions with a kiss and it banished all Jason’s protests.

Jason’s hands traveled up Stray’s thighs and up to his hips, feeling the boy above him shutter was pure delight. He could feel the heat from Stray’s body through the leather uniform and he was so glad not to have his gloves on right now. Jason could feel himself getting light headed, gasping in air when Stray nipped at his bottom lip before sucking on it. He always thought Stray knew too much about this stuff, but right now in this moment, he was so glad.

After returning to kiss Jason, Stray allowed him to breathe, he really need to remember to breathe through his nose. But just like before, Stray wasn’t done with him and traveled his kisses and lick down his neck. 

“W-Wait!” Jason breathed, feeling Stray’s teeth against his pulse, which he was sure racing fast enough for the boy above him to feel. “D-Don’t leave another mark, p-please.” It wasn’t begging, not at all, he’d defend that till he was dead.

Stray licked at the spot he was playing with, planting an open mouthed kiss against that made Jason’s fingers curl on the boy’s hips. He was doomed.

“There are always other places I can lick and suck~” Stray suggested, lifting his brows as if Jason had any idea what that meant. He didn’t.

“Huh?”

“Alley cat!”

Both of them looked up to see Selina standing at the back of the couch, horrified and obviously back from work if the cat suit was anything to go by.

Stray, in a panic, did the only thing he could think to do at the moment and pulled the cape from the back of the couch and threw it over Robin.

“Oh yes, now I’m invisible.” Jason stated sarcastically.

“Shut up!” Tim squeaked, looking over at his mother with guilt and panic. “H-Hi mama…”

“….” Selina just stared at them both like she thought she was looking at a bad dream. “What is this?” Her voice had gone cold and serious. Jason assumed even she could drop her persona voice.

“Um…not what it looks like?” Jason offered, pulling the cape off of him to look up at her, which was upside from his point.

“Mama, I can explain really.” Tim said quickly, getting off Jason and walking over to his mother. “Please, don’t be angry.” He begged.

Jason flipped over and sat up, keeping the cape over himself cause that damn cat still did things to him and that was just not the problem to focus on right now.

“Well, I am waiting to hear it.” Selina said, crossing her arms as she looked between the both of them, glaring when her gaze landed on Robin. He felt that was fair at the moment.

“Mama, please.” She refocused on her son. “Me and Robin…well…we’ve been…um, dating…for a month.” Tim said, losing his confidence with each word. It was such a bizarre thing to see for Jason and he swore it was like watching this happen to a stranger.

“Dating?” Selina gaped, looking at him in disbelief. “Dating? Robin? You have been dating the boy that you’ve been fighting and complaining about for that last four years?” She said, as if trying to sum up what she was hearing. “For a month?” 

“Just about, yea.” Jason chimed in, getting glared again. Well there goes his problem, poof.

“I didn’t want to hide it from you, but I knew you wouldn’t approve.” Tim tried to explain to her. “It just sort of happened after that Borya incident.”

“Yes…but Robin.” Selina felt the need to remind him. “What do you think will happen if Batman finds out about you two? If anything ever happened to yo-“

“He already knows.” Jason cut her off, knowing she was getting protective. “He doesn’t like it, certainly, but he’s allowing it.”

“…Bats…is allowing you…to date my son?” Selina said, like Jason was pulling her leg.

“We were just as surprised. But it was that or sneaking around behind his back and he’d rather know about it.” Jason shrugged.

Selina closed her eyes to take all of this in, taking a long exhale through her nose as she pinched the bridge of her nose. It looked kind of how Bruce would act when he was feeling a tension head ache coming on. It made Jason wonder just how close they really were after all.

“Okay, so, if I’m to believe this. You two have been dating, Batman okayed it, but doesn’t approve.” Selina asked, looking at the two boys in front of her.

“Yes, nailed it.” Jason said, getting up and moving next to Tim, who still looked nervous. Jason took his hand, squeezing it tightly and mouthing ‘it’ll be fine’ to him when he looked at him.

Selina still wasn’t sure how to feel about this, it was complicated; it was what she and Bruce never dared to do. Someone was bound to get hurt and she wanted nothing more than to protect Tim with every fiber of her being. There was, however, something in her that really wanted to watch them succeed. If she was being honest with herself, she had noticed a change in her son the last few weeks. She hadn’t thought much of it at the time, he was more cheerful and more vibrant, and she only thought it was because of growing up. Now she could see it was because he was truly happy. She didn’t want to get in the way of that.

Selina sighed again, refocusing her gaze back to Robin.

“If you-“

“I’m not going to do anything to purposefully harm or hurt him. Look, I don’t know what I’m doing…” Jason nervously glanced over at Tim. “And I don’t know what will happen, but he makes me happy and I don’t ever want to do anything that jeopardizes that.”

A slow secret kind of smile spread over Selina’s lips, one Jason’s never seen on her and had no idea what it meant. He only hoped it was good.

“Welcome to the family, little bird.” She purred, pulling the boy suddenly to her, giving him a tight hug, his face accidentally going into her chest.

“Mama!” Tim chided her, pulling Jason back to him, frowning when he noticed how red his face was.

“Oh, sorry about that.” Selina smirked. “I always forget.” She shrugged casually. 

“I-It’s alright, I’m short, I get it.” Jason mumbled, looking at Tim distressed, like this hadn’t been uncomfortable enough.

“Now boys, I think it’s about time we properly have a talk.” Selina said in all seriousness.

“Oh god no.” Jason mumbled.

“Oh goodie, it’s been a while.” Tim grinned excited.

Why was this Jason’s life?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in chapter two of Fake It To Make It, near the end right before he finds Stray again after they had gotten caught by the Batman.
> 
> We all know we wanted to see how the "Talk" went with Bruce and all that.

“Are you…letting me keep see him?” He said in shock. It couldn’t possibly be true.

“To a capacity.” Bruce pointed out, raising a brow. “It’s better than you lying to me.”

Well there’s the guilt.

“I’m sorry Bruce…I didn’t want to…” Jason pushed himself off the counter. “I never did…”

“I understand…I was your age once too.”

“Like a million years ago.” Jason joked, taking a chance to make light of all this.

“Careful.” Bruce warned, but that little lift of the corner of his mouth told him this was actually happening. He was still gonna be able to see Stray, he couldn’t believe it.

Jason was actually starting to feel the knot that’s been building in his stomach start to loosen, he never saw this happening, not for an instant.

“There are going to be some grounds rules.” Bruce interrupted his internal victory and making Jason remember, of course, this still wasn’t going to be easy. 

“Right…okay...shoot.” Jason said, deciding this was going to take a while, knowing Bruce, so he grabbed a chair and gave him his full attention.

“First, you are not to for any reason reveal your identity. You will not give him your name, a nickname, other code name or the first letter. Nothing. No removing your mask at any time.” Bruce began to list and Jason wondered if it was too far to start writing this down, mainly to make a point how long winded it was already sounding.

“How romantic.” Jason muttered under his breath, he understood why, but come on, he had to have Stray call him Robin? Well, not that he did that that often…Birdie was…alright he supposed, Stray had been calling him that since they meet. It wasn’t like he knew Stray’s name either, so at least they’d still be on the same footing. He sighed, waiting for the rest of the list of ‘rules’.

“Second, you will always inform me when you are going to see him. I want to know where you are and when you leave.”

“That’s the most dad thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth. Do I have a curfew too? Back by ten?” Jason snickered and swallowed it when Bruce narrowed his eyes.

“I’m serious Jason, if you go see him, I want to know.” Bruce repeated.

“Yes sir.” Jason grumbled. “What else?”

“Keep work and personal separate, I don’t want you to ditch patrol just to go see him. You are not to have him with you on your solo patrols, you are not to discuss cases with him and you must not allow him to help with cases.”

“Why?”

“It’s better to keep things separate. What are you going to do now when he’s stolen something?” Bruce asked, Jason knew it was just like when Selina did a heist. Bruce was always so conflicted even though this had been going on for years.

“I…I don’t think…I can’t try to take in my boyfriend. Besides…I never have wanted to…he would have gotten lost in the system…” Jason mumbled, scuffing his boots against the floor as he stared at them.

“Exactly, so keep it separate.”

“Alright…anything else?”

“No more hickeys.” Jason could tell Bruce was just as uncomfortable saying it as he was hearing it.

“Okay.” He mumbled, slumping in his chair. He was both totally fine with that and also kind of disappointed. When he thought about Stray’s mouth on his skin, that skillful tongue moving against- Shit, think of anything else, looking back at Bruce, yea, that’s better, god was this talk over yet? Jason has never had a moment of such discomfort in his life.

“Which brings me to another point.” Bruce straightened up, this weird tension to this face told Jason he was not going to like what came next. “You are getting to that age-“

“Oh god…” Jason groaned. “You’re not giving me…the ‘talk’ are you?”

Bruce raised a brow at him for interrupting, so he shrank down in his seat again and let him continue.

“Look, I know despite of what I will say, the two of you may end up doing…things.” Jason wanted to sink into the cave floor. Just let it swallow him up and never spit him back out. “Especially with his behavior. While I rather you waited till you are much older, I know how teenagers are and it’s best you at least know about saf-“

“Please stop!” Jason shut his eyes, feeling his face burning. “Bruce please! He’s flirty, sure, but he’s like a kid! We are not gonna…oh god, please stop saying stuff.”

“Jason, you are nearly sixteen years old, you should know about this anyway. It’s completely normal to think about sex.”

“Ah! No! I don’t!” Jason opened his eyes, wishing none of this was real right now. “I don’t ever think about that…well, not unless someone is bringing it up!” Well maybe he was thinking a little about related things lately cause of that damn cat, but it was never about THAT kind of stuff.

“You don’t ever feel urges or think of that when you’re with him?” Bruce asked sounding honestly curious. Jason wanted to disappear.

“No, we just started dating!” Jason defended.

“Jason…he’s been hitting on you since you were twelve years old.” 

“That is different….sort of…plus, I don’t really understand everything he says. I swear he reads those trashy novels middle age ladies read and quotes them just to mess with me.” Jason tried to explain. “Besides, we are so totally NOT doing…that….at all.” 

“I’m still going to tell you about safe sex and you are going to listen.” Bruce insisted. “You never know what will happen and when you get older that might change; it might not, either way it’ll be good for you to know.”

“You just don’t trust him, do you?” Jason asked, cause he felt he made it pretty clear on his end, it wasn’t gonna happen. Stray was younger than him; he knew that, he was like a kid still. He didn’t feel like they would be doing that till way down the line, if they made it that far.

“…not particularly.” Bruce admitted. 

“Why don’t you just put me in a chastity belt then?” Jason said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

He got nervous when Bruce just stared at him, as if actually contemplating the idea.

“Oh god, you’re considering it? Please don’t.” Jason begged, sitting up straight in his chair. “How would I pee?!”

“Jason calm down. I’m not going to.” Bruce said, moving over to the computer and sitting in front of it. “Now, if you don’t want me to talk to you about it, at least let me show you some very informative videos.”

Jason groaned, dragging his chair over to Bruce, knowing there was not going to be any getting out of this so he might as well give in. It was better than having to hear Bruce himself talk to him about condoms and whatever else he was about to learn about. He bet Dick didn’t have to get this kind of treatment.

“Of course after I will explain how homosexual sex works, seeing as most of these films are mainly focused on heterosexual couples. Mainly because of the discussion of reproduction.”

Jason let his face drop on the counter, repetitively. He was kind of hoping if he kept going he’d eventually black out or something. Sadly Bruce made him stop and focus on the video playing on the freaking batcomputer about all the dangers of sex.

Why, why was this part of his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you all know Jason has been basically been breaking all of Bruce's rules.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed these random snippets and if you haven't read Fake It To Make It, go find it in my list and enjoy the nonsense~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading~  
> If all goes well and I don't crack up the whole time, I might just give you all Batman giving little Robin the talk about the birds and the bees and all the rules to dating Stray that you find out he's been breaking the whole time.  
> Till next time kiddies~


End file.
